The Line of Duty
by whatever2313
Summary: Santana Lopez is a new cop, and her life is about to get a little more interesting
1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you walk out of the locker room. Today is your first day as a cop. Your partner name is Quinn Fabray. Apparently she is one of the best on the force. You see her talking with a short brunette, with a big nose but it seems to suit the small girls face. The short girl is dressed nice, with a blazer and a fancy blouse underneath, and a nice pair of pants. She wearing a smirk and her arms are crossed over her chest. You see a simple wedding band on her finger. A detective. Your brown eyes look over and scan your partner. She taller than you, and has blonde hair that stops at her shoulders. It looks kinda messy, like a lion mane, which you assume is a reason she got her nickname. You step over to the two other women.

"Hi Santana Lopez." You say and reach out your arm to your partner. She looks at your hand and laughs. You pull your hand back feeling embarrassed. You see the detective look at the blonde with a glare. She turns to you and smiles.

"Never mind my wife, I'm detective Rachel Berry-Fabray." You're caught off guard by this and your jaw drops. Quinn stops laughing and glares at you.

"W-wife?" You stutter out and both women look at you waiting for a response. Quinn responds first.

"Got a problem with that?" Her voice defensive as she steps in front of her wife as, if to defend her from the words you could say. You quickly shake your head.

"No, no of course not." You say and quickly think of something.

"It's just I wasn't told of your full name." You say and Quinn continues to glare. Rachel steps up again.

"We haven't quite changed our names yet. But we introduce ourselves like that to get use to doing it." You nod and look at Quinn hand and see a engagement ring and a wedding ring. You don't mean for it to be said out loud, but at last it slips out.

"You're a bottom." Your eyes widen and your hand slaps over your mouth. Quinn glare is wiped from her face and a smirk quickly fills Rachel's.

"I like this one honey, don't scare her away." Quinn face never changes as her wife kisses her cheek and leaves. Quinn face never wavering still taking in what you said.

"Let's go." She finally says. You think of a million things to say, and this is what you say.

"Don't worry I'm a bottom too." You say and she turns to you eyes wide and face once again surprised.

"Fuck!" Is all you say as she once again begins the walk to the doors. As opens the door you put your hand up to block the sunlight. Quinn walks to a group of people. Made up of some cops, paramedics, and firefighters.

"Hey Quinn, who's the fresh meat?" A cop with a squirrel on his head.

"Not up for grabs Noah. Plus she a bottom." Your face flushes as she utters your previous statement.

"I heard fresh meat and bottom so I came running." A blonde says she dressed in shirt with the fire fighting logo on her right boob, not that you were looking at her boobs. Okay you were (are) looking at her boobs. She has long blonde hair that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are what catch your attention (besides her chest). They are the brightest blue you have ever seen.

"Like I told Noah she is not up for grabs." Quinn says and Blue eyes. (It is what you have dubbed her cause you have no idea what her name is.) Gives Quinn these sad puppy dog eyes.

"One grab?" She asks and you find yourself nodding. Causing blue eyes to smirk.

"No means no Pierce." You feel upset about this development in your life. Blue eyes also known as Pierce smirk grows.

"But she seems to want it." She takes a step closer and Quinn pushes you aside much like she had with her wife. You feel like this something Quinn does when she is defending someone, and you feel better knowing, even after making a fool of yourself on your first day. She would protect you. Before even more can be sad there a loud bell and you jump a little and stumble into someone. Brittany and Quinn break from their glare off as Brittany rushes to the station across the street. You watch as all the firefighters and paramedics rush off.

The siren of the truck is loud and it bellows out. Quinn pushes Mohawk (whose name may be Noah) to his car and you apologize to the cop who you jumped into. He has blue eyes not quite as blue as Pierce. Brown hair that is side swiped.

"Sorry-," You read his badge.

"Abrams." You finish and he smile and nods and follows Mohawk/maybe Noah to his car. You turn to see Pierce, hanging on to the back of the truck, wink at you before the truck pulls off.

"Lopez!" Quinn yells over the truck noise. Your eyes fall on the blonde who is sitting in her patrol car. You rush over to her and hop into it.

"Stay away from her." Is the first thing she says as you enter the car. You hesitantly nod you head. She sees this.

"I mean it, Pierce is bad news. The last partner I had did not leave because of me. It is because of her." She says as she kicks the car into gear.

"Right stay away from her." You will listen to Quinn even if it means ignoring your groin.

"So, what do I call you?" Quinn looks at you.

"Call me Quinn." She states simply.

"Okay Quinn, can I just say the person you met earlier was not me." You say and Quinn looks a little upset by this.

"I'm a bigger bitch." This causes Quinn to smile a little more.

"Well, then Santana I think you and I are going to get along quite well." Quinn states and you smirk along side your new partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn drives down the road, and you look at her. Her hazel eyes scan all around her. She looking for something and you have no idea what it is. You never been good at being silent and it always makes you feel uneasy. So you reach forward and switch on the radio.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks as music fills the car.

"I love music and it was oddly quiet." Quinn snorts at you. You hate when your laughed at and she has done it twice to you today. You hear your walkie talkie go off, you fumble with it as you to get it. Quinn clears her throat and responds to the call.

"We're playing guard duty for a fire." Quinn sighs as she heads to the fire. When you arrive the blockades are set, and people are watching.

"What's the point in this?" You ask Quinn as you patrol the blue blockades. A woman pushes past the crowd and right into the waiting arms of Quinn.

"This is why." Quinn says over the woman.

"Please my kids are in there." She says and you see the flicker of something in Quinn's eyes.

"It's okay I'll get your kids stay here." Quinn says and rushes to the burning building. You stand there dumbfounded. You think you should follow. You sigh and head off when you enter the building you feel the need to remove half of you clothes. You thank a higher power you left your coat in the car, you see the stairs and you follow. They creak as you run up them. You hear a loud crack above you. You look up and see the ceiling falling. You stumble backwards and hit the railing. Instead of supporting you it snaps and you flail back first into the ground. You land with a thud knocking the wind out of yourself, you arch your back in the pain.

"Fuck." Is all you say as you gasp for air. You hear footstep, there is Blue eyes all dressed in her gear. You watch as she hops over the railing and lands next to you.

"Can you walk?" You gasp as you try to form words. If you had it would have been a snarky remark. She sees you struggle to breath, so she takes her mask and places over your face. You gasp like a fish out of water when the masks covers your face.

She doesn't wait for that she picks you up bridal style and carries you out. She brings you to one of the ambulances. A boy with perfect hair and pale skin raise an eyebrow at you.

"Cops think they can do it all." You hear him grumble. You shiver strangely now your layers aren't enough compared to the heat of the fire. Blue eyes sees this and places her heavy jacket on your shoulders. The paramedic gives you an oxygen tank to breath from, but you keep using the one blue eyes gave you.

"Why did you go in there?" You look at her.

"Quinn ran in." You say this and Blue eyes widen and she takes off back into the building without her tank or jacket which you have. You see a tall, thin Asian man try to stop her as she charges forward. You watch and wait a along with the paramedics.

Then they appear coughing, carrying two boys with them. The women before rushes to them and Quinn smiles as the lady hugs her and gives her thanks. You watch as blue eyes glares at your partner. Quinn walks over to you with a smile and looks at the boy. Her face is covered in ash. Before Blue eyes can say anything the Asian man from before stops her and begins to, what you can only assume is scold her.

"Here you go Fabray." The paramedic says.

"Thank you Hummel." Quinn says as she almost drinks the oxygen from the tank, and a wipe to clean her face. She reaches out and touches the jacket that lays across your shoulders. She quirks an eyebrow at you.

"I ran in after you. Not my smartest choice." Quinn nods as she shoves the jacket off and gives you her own.

"Don't want anyone thinking you're a firefighter." Quinn's talkie goes off and she responds to the call again and nods her head at you. You slip off your spot of the ambulance. You walk to the passenger side of the car. You see blue eyes storming over, Quinn has no idea. Blue eyes grabs Quinn collar and spins her, then slams her into her patrol car. Blue eyes grips Quinn collar, as Quinn's hands shot out and grab the other blonde's. Quinn wrestles the hold and she seems to be making some headway, but Blue eyes or should you say Pierce is bigger and stronger. She slams Quinn again.

"Listen here Fabray." Pierce says and Quinn continues to struggle. Pierce brings her towards her body and slams her against the car for the third time. This time it stuns Quinn for a second.

"I said listen and listen good, if you ever, ever run into a burning building again. I'll let it collapse on top of you." Quinn doesn't even seemed phased by this threat and shoves Pierce back a little. Her hands still hold Pierce's collar, and so are Pierce's on Quinn's. The taller girl pulls Quinn so there nose to nose.

"Stay in your own job qualifications." Pierce growls.

"Stay away from me." Quinn hiss. As you feel the need to intervene. You step forward and, grab Pierce's collar and you pull back with all your might. She stumbles a little surprised. You don't give her a chance to question as you pull both her hands back and place them into cuffs. You force her on to the car.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. If you choose to talk to the police officer, you have the right to stop the interview at any time." You say as Pierce struggles against your hold. Quinn lays a hand on your shoulder and shakes her head. Quinn unlocks the handcuffs and she shoves Pierce away.

"Next time you assault an officer I will take you in." You say and Pierce looks you up and down as she rubs her wrist.

"Oh trust me if I wanted to assault her, I would have." Pierce says as she walks away. Quinn looks at you and smiles.

"You act fast." Is all she says. You smile and climb into the car. Quinn rolls her shoulder and she turns to you with a smile.

"Why are you and Pierce at each other throats?" You ask as you the blonde look at you with something in her eyes.

"Funny story." Quinn says then the call comes in.

"Officer down." Quinn easy expression changes. You see the ambulance in front of you drive off to what is most likely the shooting.

"Hit the sirens." Is all she says before driving off. You flip the switch and you are trailing the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

You're sitting in the waiting room. The same group from earlier in the day sit with you. Mohawk sits still, covered in blood. Quinn is pacing. The paramedic Hummel is sitting tapping his feet. There other girl whose name you have no idea. There is a Asian paramedic who hold her hands in her head. Those two paramedics were the ones who brought in Abrams. You hear the door slide open in rush the firefighters. There is the tall Asian who instantly falls to the Asian girl's side. A man who is insanely tall. A blonde who has a very big mouth. Then Pierce who rushes in her eyes search they land on you before looking to Quinn. Quinn hazel eyes land on her too. Pierce rushes forward and she catches Quinn as she falls into the taller blonde. The two blondes just stand there, you watch as Brittany sits herself and Quinn down.

"I need coffee." Is all you say, you feel Pierce's eyes on you as you leave. You kinda wish she would follow you, but right now Quinn need her more. You suddenly feel very jealous of Quinn. You walk into the cafe and pour a cup as you sit in a chair, and stare at the steam as it swirls out of the cup. You hear the scoff of shoes on the tile and the overwhelming scent of soot. Pierce sits in front of you.

"We gotten off on the wrong foot. And with Quinn as your partner I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me." You just shake your head. She watches you.

"I don't even know your name and you've already tried to arrest me." She says laughing.

"So let's start again. My name is Brittany S. Pierce." She extend her hand.

"What about Quinn?" You ask and she looks confused.

"Rachel is with her." You nod accepting the answer. You extend your arm.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany smiles. She takes your hand with confidence and shakes it.

"Know that we know each other names. You can ask me anything Santana." She says.

"Anything?" You ask and Brittany nods.

"How bad did you break Quinn's other partners heart that they left?" Brittany snorts and chokes on some coffee. A blush fill her cheeks.

"Uh, well some of it's Quinn fault too. I mean I slept with her, but Quinn's was the one with the guilty trip." Brittany says and you roll your eyes.

"What's your relationship with Quinn?" You ask quickly after.

"Whoa, whoa. My turn." You scrunch your face up.

"You never said I had to answer any question." You state snarky.

"Yes, but it is common courtesy." She says and you just scrunch your face up more.

"You look really cute that way." Brittany says almost dreamily. You quickly unscrunch your face Quinn's warning ringing in your ears.

"Fine, ask your question." You say crossing your arms over your chest. She hums in thought.

"Are you single?" She asks.

"Maybe." Is the only answer you give and this upset her as her expression changes.

"Hey not fair I answered your question." She says and you laugh.

"And I answer yours." She smirks.

"Fine, challenge accepted." She says.

"Are you single?" You ask and you watch as she thinks. Her blue eyes flicker.

"Only if you are." You nod your head.

"And how does that work?" She raises a finger and places it to your lips.

"One question at a time my dear." She says. She sips her coffee as you stare into each others eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Brittany asks and you feel your face flush. Your brain tells you to respond with a yes. But you remember her early statement. Challenge accepted.

"Maybe." You say as you push her finger away. She never breaks eye contact.

"Well you sure like that word." She responds with a little snark.

"How well did you know Artie?" You ask and you see her expression lose it's previous playfulness.

"Do I know." She states and you suddenly feel confused.

"What?" You ask. She looks at you.

"You meant to ask me how well do I know Artie." She says.

"You asked in past tense as if he was dead, he not dead, and he won't be anytime soon." Brittany says her voice serious.

"Sorry. How well do you know Artie?" You ask again and she sighs.

"He's a close friend." She says and her eyes drift for a second, you watch as they glaze over with tears.

"Sorry again for bring it up." Blue eyes analyzes you and you suddenly feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What is your favorite color?" You look at her and smile.

"Red." She nod.

"Good, color I bet you look great in it." Brittany comments her mind wandering.

"Is your mind hot wired to think dirty?"

"Is that really your question?" You watch as she sips her coffee. You shake your head.

"No, it's not this is. What is your relationship with Quinn?" You got her this time you watch as she looks you up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quinn eyes are set like stone as she speeds down the street. You are jolted forward, as she slams the brakes. You see Mohawk hands as he holds the wound on Abrams lower back. The sounds of bullet's as other cops fire at the gang members hidden behind other cars that line the street. You step out of the car and hit the ground as a bullet slams into your chest. You fall harshly on your ass. A string of curse words fall out. You find yourself again thanking a higher being for your vest. _

"_Some first day." You sigh heavily as you roll on to your stomach and crawl to where Mohawk is holding Abram's wound. _

"_Lopez, cover me and the medic's." You hear Quinn say into your talkie. You nod and run to the other end of the patrol car. You look over and see another officer loading his gun. You pull yours out as your hands shake. You take a deep centering breath. Remember shoot to stun not kill, unless need. You peek over the edge to gage the location of the other gang members. You switch your safety latch. The sounds of bullet's and the other cops are all you hear. You aim your gun at a leg of one of the members and take the shot. He cries in pain and falls you jump when a hand touches your shoulder._

"_Nice shot." Quinn voice says and you relax a little as she takes up a position next to you and shots. The area looks clear. Quinn pulls you to your feet and you run to the car. You flip the siren again and Quinn speeds off to the hospital. _

"My relationship with Quinn?" She asks, breaking you out of your flashback

"It's a long story." Brittany says.

"Is it funny? Quinn said it was a funny story." Brittany eye twitches. You hit a nerve.

"Oh did she?" You hesitantly nod.

"How about I tell you then we go check on the group?" Brittany says.

"We're step sisters." She says as she picks up her coffee and stands. You stand too and wince a little.

"What is that?" She asks and leans over to touch the hole in your shirt.

"Is that a bullet hole?" She asks.

"Yes." You say and walk out of the cafe. You feel her tightly grip on your arm and shove you into the restroom.

"Please tell me you got checked out?" You shake your head and try to push past her.

"No I didn't because I'm fine." You says and try again she grabs your arms pushes you back.

"Take off your shirt and vest." You look at her.

"Smooth." You say sarcastically. She lunges at you and pushes you against the wall. She pushes you hands over your head and holds them there.

"Let me see." She says. You bring your knee up quick and slam into her spread legs. Then shove her back. She stumbles and catches her self on a sink. You glare at her as you make your way to the door. When you walk past her her hand shoots out and grabs you.

"You could make it easy and let me see or I will take them off." She says and you begin to push at her hand.

"I will arrest you this time." You hiss at her and push against her strong hold.

"Arrest me all you want as long as I know you're okay."

"Fine." You say and unbutton your shirt, and hang it on a stall door. You un-velcro your vest and slip it over your head. Wincing in pain all while doing so. Now you standing in your bra and pants in front of her. She steps forward and places a hand on your ribs. You groan and flinch away.

"Stay still." She orders and place one hand on you hip to keep you in place. She pushes on one of your right ribs.

"Does this hurt?" She asks and your hand falls to her hair and you pull it in anger.

"Ow." She says pulling her hand away from your ribs and shoving it away from her hair.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" You ask snidely. She roll her eyes.

"Could just said yes." She says and you laugh at her tone of voice. You groan in pain after you laugh. She takes a knee and goes back to her examining your stomach. She moved her hand up to another and press down.

"Hurt more or less?" She asks.

"Less." You say and she nods. She moves her hand down past the one that hurt the when she pushed it down.

"More or less?" She asks and your body responds in the only way it knows how. So you slap her cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouts as the slap rings out.

"More." She says and stands up.

"It seems the lower half of your ribs are most likely bruised." She says as she rub her achy cheek.

"Why couldn't you just use words?" You laugh as you pull your shirt on, deciding to leave your off vest. Seeing as you need a new one. Brittany turns and her eyes drop in the bullet hole in your shirt. She pulls the sweatshirt over her head and hands it to you. You slip into it as she picks your vest up. Her sweater is too big for you so you roll the sleeves up.

"So?" Brittany says.

"So?" You respond.

"My question, why couldn't you use words?" You look at her red cheek.

"The first time was to prove a point, the second time was an accident and my body reacted on instinct." You say as you both walk to the waiting room. You see Quinn curled into Rachel. She sees Brittany and raise an eyebrow, then looks at you in her sweater.

"What happened?" Rachel asks.

"It's not what it looks like Berry." Brittany says as she walks away.

"Friends of Artie Abrams" The doctor calls his dark hair is gelled back. Hummel stands first and rushes over.

"What happened Blaine?" He asks Mohawk and Quinn also stands soon they are all huddle around him.

"Good news or bad?" He questions. You hate when some asks that no matter what happens the bad will either crush you in the beginning or ruin the joy of the good news.

"It's up to you Noah." You hear Brittany say quietly. You look back and see her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Good." Noah says. Blaine nods and looks around the group.

"Good news Artie is alive." Everyone seems to smile and everything feel light, but you are already ready for the bad news. You slip towards the back and slip your hand into Brittany's hand. She looks at them before looking back at Blaine.

"And the bad." Noah says. Blaine heaves a heavy sigh.

"He is paralyzed from the waist down." You feel everyone's sadness, all the joy from the good gone. Just like you predicted. You feel Brittany's grip tighten and you run your thumb over the back of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

You feel guilty for not crying over the news. Brittany is standing to your left eyes red from tears, your hands are still clutching one another. Hummel's head is buried in the doctor's neck.  
>"Can we see him?" Brittany asks. Blaine nods.<p>

"Two at a time." Brittany walks forward dropping your hand in the process. She walks forward a little and looks back at you. You know she wants you to follow her. So you step forward and do so. When you turn the corner her hand finds your again. You walk a little while, then she stops.

"I have no idea where his room is." She says and you smile a little when you see a small one on hers.

"Pierce his room number is room 108." Quinn says as her and Rachel walk towards you. You let Brittany hand slip away from you, hoping Quinn didn't notice. Her and Rachel pass you by and you watch as Brittany glares at the back of Quinn's head. Brittany walks forward and you and her walk so your shoulders bump each other.

Quinn stops in front of the door and pushes it open. She looks back at Rachel the same way Brittany had looked at you earlier. The smaller girl shakes her head and pushes Brittany towards her. Quinn eyes land on you and look at the sweater you're in. Her eyes turn to glare at the back of Brittany's head as she walks in the room.

"So I see you have meet Britt." Rachel says and you shrug.

"I think your wife might kill her." Rachel nods.

"Yes, but when it comes to those two it is always feels like that. They have what you call a rough past." You look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looks at you.

"Not my place to tell." Rachel says.

"Brittany tells me there stepsisters."

"Yes Brittany's dad married Quinn's mom. I know Quinn's dad was a cheater and Brittany's mom I really don't know much about." Rachel says.

"You two seem close maybe you can find out." You snort at her comment.

"We're not close, I mean I just learned her name a hour ago maybe." Now it is Rachel's turn to look confused.

"Then how did you know they were stepsister." You try to see in to the little window.

"Brittany told me."

"Really?" Rachel asked and you nod. You're able to make out the two figures.

"Yea, why?" You ask as you try to look past the black lines.

"It took Quinn a while to tell me."

"Maybe Brittany more open then Quinn?" You say as you see the smaller figure move closer to the the taller one.

"Maybe." Rachel says. As you see the shorter one shove at the taller one.

"Oh no." You say as you push it open.

"I told you to stay away." Quinn yells as she tries to push Brittany again.

"I did stay away." Brittany says as she stops Quinn. Rachel rushes in and pulls Quinn away. You watch as Rachel drags her wife of the room.

"Are you okay?" You ask and she nod as you watch her body relax.

"Come on before Quinn assumes I'm corrupting you." You laugh at her words and you walk out of the room. Before you close the door you glance at Artie. There are tubes everywhere. In that moment you are go glad the vest worked.

"I'm sorry." Is all you say as you close the door. You see Brittany waiting for you. You two walk to the waiting room where Quinn instantly starts to glare at Brittany. Everyone is gone but Noah who is sitting there and the blond with a big mouth.

"I'm gonna wait for his family there flying in from somewhere." Rachel nods and head to the car with a boy who is a suit. He has a strong build and has brown hair.

"Come on Brody let's go. Bye babe." Rachel says as she kisses Quinn's cheek. Brittany has picked up your vest from somewhere. The blonde man with a big mouth is the only remaining.

"How did you get here?" You ask.

"Sam and I rode together."

"Come on Santana." Quinn calls. Brittany walks on your right with the blond boy next to her, Quinn on your left. Brittany opens the door for you as you slide in.

"Pop the trunk Fabray." Brittany calls. Quinn sighs besides you as she press the release.

"Why gonna ride in the trunk Pierce." Quinn says and you hear Brittany laugh a fake laugh.

"Your so fucking funny Fabray." Brittany says appearing at your window. Alliteration.

"Oh look alliteration. Do you know what that is Fabray?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Yes, Pierce I passed 3rd grade." Quinn spits at the other blonde.

"Unlike some people." Quinn adds on and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Your right Fabray I skipped 3rd grade, and Senior year too. Unlike some people." Brittany says.

"Piss off Pierce, before I run you over and make as flat as the street."

"Oh." Quinn says covering her mouth .

"Alliteration and a simile." Quinn says as she drives off.

"What is it with you and her and last names?" You ask and Quinn looks at you.

"I honestly have no idea." Is her response. You roll your eyes.

She pulls the car to a stop in front of the police station. The sky is dark and Santana feels exhausted from the fire, to the shooting, to the bickering of two very strong willed, thick head blondes. You open the door and see Rachel leaning against a car. Quinn walks over to her.

"Our shift is over. Let me get dressed and we can go." Quinn says pecking her wife's lips. You climb up the stairs and head to the locker room. You change drop your gun off and you walkie talkie. You walked out and saw Brittany sitting on top of her car watching the stars. You walk across the street and climb up next to her and lay down next to her. Your head is next to hers and your legs were crossed as you laid next to her. Brittany's body was laying in the opposite direction. Her long legs hung off and dangled over the windshield.

"Whatcha ya doing?" You ask and she turns her head to look you in your eyes.

"Thinking." She says as her head turns back to the sky.

"About?" You ask and her eyes drift over the shooting star in the sky.

"Artie." She says.

"And how I hope no one else I love ends up like that." She turns to you again.

"Especially you." You turn your head from the sky to look at her. You see a tear run out of her eye. You reach out and wipe it away. She nuzzles into it.

"There something about you Santana that I feel the need to protect." She mumbles. She kisses you hand and you pull it away and sit up.

"You can't do that." Brittany sits up too.

"What do you mean?" She asks and turns her legs so that she sitting crossed legged looking at you.

"You can't say things like that. You can't feel like that about me." Brittany looks down.

"Why not?" She asks her voice sad.

"I'm a cop, you're a firefighter there is no way for you to defend me. That's my job." You say the last part in a joking manner, her face cracks a small smile.

"And because I promised Quinn." Brittany looks at you her eyes hard.

"How did I know she had something to do with this." Brittany states.

"Well guess what Santana Lopez. No matter what my step sister says, you and I will be together." You shake your head as you slip off her car.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but I'm someone who keeps her promises." You say as you walk away. You unlock your car and hop in. You start the car and go home.

You unlock the door and drop your key in the bowl. You see another key in the bowl.

"Mercedes! I'm home!" You call and you hear the footsteps of the puppy German Shepherd appear.

"Hey Bandit." You say in a high pitch voice the dog tail wags crazy in joy.

"In here." Mercedes calls. You pick up the puppy and walk into the living room where Mercedes is surrounded in music sheets. You place the puppy down and slip off your jacket and hang it up.

"Nice sweater." Mercedes comments and you look at what you're wearing. It's Brittany sweater.

"If I remember you went to school to be a cop. Not a firefighter."

"It's a long story." You sigh causing your ribs you hurt.

"I need an Advil." You say and stroll to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet is. You open it and take to advil.

"Who gave you the sweater? Is she cute? Was it a quickie or like were you cold and she gave it to you, like a gentlewoman?" Mercedes says listing multiple questions.

"Okay wheezy calm down. I'll tell you if you move your stuff." Mercedes complies and moves her stuff. You walk over to the couch and fall into it.

"Her name is Brittany, and she is smoking hot." You say.

"But it will never happen. I promised my partner, her step sister, that I would stay away." Mercedes raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well apparently Brittany's a heart breaker."

"So are you." She points out.

"And Quinn's my partner one of the most important relationships of my life." You say.

"But god damn Mercedes staying away will be one of the hardest thing to do."


	6. Chapter 6

The beeping of your alarm wakes you. You sigh as you reach over and turn it off, Bandit is curled into your side. You reach over and kiss his head. You slip out of bed and Bandit sensing you're missing and lifts his head and searching for you.

"Over here buddy." You call and he hops off the bed and follows you into the kitchen. You pour yourself some cereal and him some food into his dog bowl. You walk to Mercedes door and knock.

"Wake up, come eat breakfast." You say and retreat back to your food. You add some milk as you hear the approaching footsteps. You sit at the table and yawn as you eat your cereal, Mercedes sits across from you and waits for the coffee she started to be done.

"Morning." You says in between bites of your Frosted Flakes. She rolls her eyes.

"When did you become a morning person?" She asks snidely.

"Well when you go to police academy, they force you out of bed. So I guess I just adapted."

"Could you just like The beeping of your alarm wakes you. You sigh as you reach over and turn it off, Bandit is curled into your side. You reach over and kiss his head. You slip out of bed and Bandit sensing you're missing and lifts his head and searching for you.

"Over here buddy." You call and he hops off the bed and follows you into the kitchen. You pour yourself some cereal and him some food into his dog bowl. You walk to Mercedes door and knock.

"Wake up, come eat breakfast." You say and retreat back to your food. You add some milk as you hear the approaching footsteps. You sit at the table and yawn as you eat your cereal, Mercedes sits across from you and waits for the coffee she started to be done.

"Morning." You says in between bites of your Frosted Flakes. She rolls her eyes.

"When did you become a morning person?" She asks snidely.

"Well when you go to police academy, they force you out of bed. So I guess I just adapted."

"Could you just like unadapt." You laugh at her and put your bowl in the sink. The coffee goes off and you hear Mercedes gasp.

"Santana it is 5:00 in the morning." She calls and you smile.

"I know my shifts starts at 6:00." You say as you began to brush your teeth.

"I hate you so much Satan." She says as she peeks into the bathroom. You wink at her causing her to roll her eyes. You spit out toothpaste.

"You said to wake you up so you could get an early start on you songs." You hear her sigh and you flinch in pain when you move to suddenly.

"Shit." You hiss in pain and sit on the edge of the tub.

"Mercedes can you get me some painkillers." You hear her hum in a form of her saying yes.

"Here you go. You okay girl?" She asks and you nod as you cup your hand and take water from the sink and down the pills. You stand and began to wash your face. She raise an eyebrow and walks away. You brush your hair and walk back into your room. You slip into some skinny jeans and a top. You walk over to the door and whistle for Bandit. Who comes running full speed at you. You slip into your jacket and snap his collar and leash on, you walk out he pulls on the leash in excitement. You open the door and see a fresh layer of snow on the ground.

"Great." You sigh as you walk him. He dances in the snow as the it slowly falls from the sky. You walk him around the block and you climb the stairs as you take off his leash he charges forward and picks up a toy and play with it.

" Cedes, I'm gonna go. It's snowing."

"Okay." You see a mug of coffee waiting for you.

"Santana." She calls. You turn to her.

"Be safe." You smile and nod as you head out.

When you arrive you see the team of firefighters cleaning off the trucks and ambulances. You smile when you see Brittany throw a snowball at the Asian guy causing an all out snowball fight.

You get dressed and grab a gun and a walkie talkie and walk out. You look across the street and see Quinn yelling at the firefighters and the paramedics. Who are all snickering and Brittany who holds a huge smirk on her face. You feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Come on before Quinn shoots Pierce." It's Noah and you follow his lead across the street.

"You are grown adults. Or at least most of you." She says as she glares at Brittany. Who continues to smirk.

"What happened?" Noah asks he looks at the group.

"Chang." He says pointing at the tall male Asian.

"We were just cleaning the trucks." Quinn glare switches to Chang.

"Evans." He says pointing at the blond that rode with Brittany last night.

"We need to make sure the trucks can run without freezing in case of a fire." Quinn rolls her eyes as her eyes flow over to Evans with a killer glare.

"Okay Hummel."

"We were just having fun." He says simply and Quinn fists clench.

"Seriously?" She spits through gritted teeth.

"You really think we would rat one of our own out?" Brittany asks. You sigh.

"Brittany." You say and she looks at you.

"Fine, Fabray got all upset because she wasn't part of the fun.' Brittany says.

"Brittany." You say again.

"Someone hit her with a snowball by accident." Quinn jaw drops. You look at her.

"Okay it was totally on purpose." She says and everyone laughs. Including her.

"Come on I want the truth and nothing but it." You say and everyone looks at Brittany.

"I threw it at her." She says looking down as everyone looks at you two back and forth in surprise that she answered. You bend down and form a snowball in your grip.

"Brittany." You say again and she looks up you launch a snowball at her chest. It hits her crumbles into bits on her chest.

"There you're both even." You say and head turn your back.

"Pongo!" You hear Brittany call.

"Get her." She commands. You turn to see a Dalmatian running full speed at you. You brace yourself as it knocks you off balance and licks your face repeatedly. The whole fire department laughs. You feel the dog being lifted off. You see her standing over you out stretching her hand. A smile firmly in place. You hate to get laugh at. You slap her hand away and stand. You dust the snow off. She still smiling and all you feel is rage and once again you react on instinct. Your left hand slaps her cheek and all the laughs die down. Brittany looks at you in pure surprise and the hurt in her eyes make you regret doing it, but you push it aside as rage fills you veins.

"I hate being laugh at." You say to her and walk to the patrol car. You the cars lock so you wait for it to be opened and you see Quinn ram shoulders with Brittany when walking by. Brittany shoves Quinn forward and Quinn spins around and soon they are nose to nose. Sharing words you're still so tired from yesterday you decide to see how it plays out. Brittany fists clench you can't hear what they're saying but it can't be good. You see Quinn point at you and then Brittany puts her hand on Quinn's chest and shoves her away. Brittany puts her hands up in a surrender and turns away, but Quinn's not done. In fact in this moment you wished you stopped it. Quinn pulls her arm to there facing each other again and brings her fist back and into Brittany right eye. Brittany stumbles back and slips on ice patch and falls. Quinn turns to you and walks away. You wait for Pierce to charge Quinn, but it never happens.

You watch as Quinn storms over to you and gets into the car. You get in too and you look at her.

"What did you do?" You say and she continues to watch the road.

"If you think that was bad trust me I have done worse to her." Quinn says and you can see the fire that burns in her eyes.

"Stay away from her she, she's just Pierce." It's her only response.

"So that gives you the right to hit her." You say and she heaves a sigh.

"Like I said earlier I have done worse to her." You look away. You don't think that you'll ever understand those to relationship. They are so cruel to each other yet at times so gentle at other times. Then again you only saw them actually like each other at their weakest moment. You decide not to think about it.

"Bar fight on up on 59th." Comes the rough voice of the radio. You press the button and respond.

"We got it." You say and flip the switch of the siren and Quinn heads in that direction.

When you get there you see to drunken man swing wildly at each other. You look at Quinn and you both share a laugh.

"Okay boys break it up." You say and the man with black hair stumbles away and you laugh. You put his hands on the wall and pat him down he hunched over.

"Lopez step back." Quinn says you take a step back as the man gags and throws up. You make a face as Quinn sets the other guy on his way. You let the other guy go.

"Thank you." You says as you shudders a little in disgust. You hop into the car and look at Quinn.

"You hungry?" She asks and you shake your head.

"Well I am." She says and drives.

She pulls up in front of diner. It's called April's Rodeo. You look at Quinn who walks into the dinner a smile.

"Howdy Officer Fabray." The hostess says as she runs her hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"Hey, this is my new partner Santana Lopez." She smiles at you. Quinn stretches out her arm and the hostess wraps her her arm around it.

Lead the way." Quinn says and the hostess leads the way. The girl is shorter than Quinn, with dark hair. She reminds you a lot of Rachel. Quinn slides into a booth and you follow.

"The usual please." Quinn says and then she turns to you.

"Aren't you just the hostess?" You ask and she kinda glares at you.

"Well when it comes to Quinn. I'm everything." She says. You turn to Quinn.

"A coffee." She nods and walks away.

"Nice mistress." You say and Quinn's eyes open wide.

"What?" She asks. You look confused.

"I'm kidding." She nods.

"Okay." She says

**Quinn's POV**

You sit there and try to remember when you first met Brittany.

_A younger you is sitting in the kitchen a cup of milk in front of you. Your mother told you that she was marrying a man and he was going to live with you. Him and his daughter._

_Honestly you were excited you always wanted a sister. So you sat there while your mother answered the door. You turn to see another blonde who is smaller than you. She is smiling and is missing one of her front tooth. You hasn't lost yours yet. You suddenly feels jealous of the other girl. The other girl runs towards you a smile held high on her face._

_"I'm Brittany." The girl says her blue eyes glow and you rolls her eyes. You never understood the need to shake hands. Brittany lets her hand drop._

_She hops into the chair next to you. _

_"What's your name?" The other blonde ask. She has a cut on her upper lip. It's fresh._

_"Where did you get that cut?" You ask and Brittany reaches her hand up to touch said cut. Brittany looks you up and down._

_"My daddy tells me not to tell other peoples."_

_"I'm not just anyone I'm your sister." You say and smile and Brittany smile back._

_"My mommy. Me and daddy went back to get the rest of our things and she hurted me." She says and your's eyes widen. You're confused why would Brittany mommy do such a thing. The girl seemed nice, and she had pretty eyes and nice hair. _

_"I like your hair." You says as you reach out to touch it and Brittany flinches in defense. You pull away._

_"Sorry, my name is Quinn." Brittany looks at you and nod._

_"Quinn I like your eyes. What color are they?" Brittany asks and you shrugs._

_"I have a lot colors in my eyes." Brittany eyes light up._

_"Let's find a mirror and count them." She says and you nod and take her hand as you guide her to your mom's room, where there is a mirror. _

"Here's your meal Officer." Sara says with a wink and walks away. You twist the ring around your finger in a nervous habit. You look at Santana who is drinking her coffee. She is thinking about something. You sigh and began to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn is twisting her ring and you watch her eyes are looking out the window. She lost in her thoughts. The coffee steam swells up and you too let yourself drift. Your thoughts are mangled together, you take a breath and sort through them. It bothers you that your thought linger on Brittany, you feel guilty for slapping her. Twice. Your shoulders drop as you heave a huge sigh. You rub your temples, and it was salt in the wound when Quinn punched her. Part of you feel like she deserved it. The slap not the punch that was uncalled for, but you'll talk to Quinn later about that. The other half believes you did wrong, just last night she told you she would stop at nothing to win your heart. You feel your heart warm at the thought of her trying to win you, when you're pretty sure she already done that. You look at you partner who seems to be having an inner debate as well. Quinn's still twisting away at her ring. Her eyes dart back in forth as if she was reading a something.

"You okay?" You ask and this seems to snap her out of her inner debacle. Her hazel eyes sudden and quick movements slow as her eyes leave the window and look to you.

"Yea just a lot on my mind." She says and flexes her hand her knuckles are red.

"Does it have to do with hitting Pierce?" You question. She shakes her head.

"No, it's happened before." She says quietly.

"Well kinda." She says.

"You hit Brittany before?" She looks at you her hazel eyes betray her.

"Yes." She says, her voice quiet.

"I hit Pierce on many occasion and she too has returned those hits." You shake your head. These two have a past as long and as bad as anything you have ever seen.

"Why? When was the first time you hit her?" Quinn squints at you.

"Why do you wanna know?"  
>"Because you and Pierce need help and this seems to be the only way to do it. So when was the first time you hit Brittany?" Quinn seems to think.<p>

"I first hit her freshman year. It was to prove a point ot her and someone else. After that her and I's relationship was never the same." She says and her eyes seem to harden.

"What even worse is that I wasn't punished, I didn't get punished till junior year when we got into a fight at school. That was a mistake on my part, because by then she was taller and stronger than me." You watch as her face moves and her eyes are looking to the right and up, as if watching the images playing out in front of her.

"But she not a fighter, she let me win even when she could have bashed my skull in. She only hurts me when I strike her last nerve." Quinn looks at you.

"But with you her fuse is shorter, she fights me more when I tell her to back off." You feel a blush climb up your cheeks.

"What was your point?" You ask and Quinn begins to spin her ring again. A nervous habit.

"I was a cheerleader and to be popular I had to cut my ties to loserdom. Well every cheerleader had to." Quinn says and you watch a little regret seep into her eyes.

"I didn't know how to Brittany and I were close. We were best friends" She says evading saying stepsister.

"You guys are stepsister. I know Brit-Pierce told me." Quinn looks down and nods.

"Right, I didn't want to, the others had no problem. So I planned one of the jocks to do it and say I told him and still be her friend, her sister. One day she came up to me and confronted me about how I should be a bigger person and make the other stop hurting their friends. The head cheerleader was at her locker across from mine heard it and she turned to look at me." You see Quinn eyes drift to look at her hands.

"I begged her to stop. Then she called me pathetic and I got angry told her to keep her nose in her own business. Then she said my business is her business we're sister." Quinn says her voice wavering a little.

"A crowd was building and I knew that if I let her get away I would be a loser. So I just swung and closed my eyes and I hit her. A teacher appeared and Pierce told them we were just bickering and they along with the crowd left. She looked at me and instead of staying with her I walked away with the other cheerleaders." Quinn looks at her eye glaze over with unshed tears.

"From then on weren't sister, weren't friends, we grew apart and here we are now. Sometimes I wish I never hit at her." Quinn looks at you.

"You did it to be popular. You ruined the relationship you have with your sister to be popular." You say and take a deep breath. You feel bad for Quinn and worse for Brittany who is a matter of seconds lost her best friend and sister.

"I feel stupid for doing it."

"You should." You say and Quinn eyes shift down again.

"Sorry." You say and she shakes her head.

"No you're right, I should."

"I can fix this." You say and she looks at you.

"No, you can't and you won't." You seem surprised by her command.

"And why can't I?" She looks at you.

"You can't because this isn't your thing to fix. I have tried to fix this relationship for years and every time I try something happens or one of us gets to thick head for the other." Quinn says.

"Pierce and I are not meant to reconcile. No matter how much either of us want it." You feel your heart drop and watch as Quinn stands and pays for her meal and your coffee. You will fix the Fabray-Pierce family even if it kills you.

"Listen Santana, I know it's in your blood to want to help, to need to, but please don't do it." She says walking away. You sigh stand and follow her out.

"Quinn," You say she nod her head to allow you to know she listening.

"I'll try not to." You say and look down. You're a doer and as you uncross your fingers from behind your back this is one promise you will not keep. You hop in the car and Quinn seems to be back to her normal self not the broken sad girl who misses her sister.

You watch as the sunsets, it been an easy day, with patrolling the streets and learning more about your partner. You notice Quinn trying everything in her power to keep Brittany out if the conversation. You learned that Quinn's dad was an alcoholic, strict christian who frowned upon gays but didn't think much of adultery. He never hit her mother or her. And Quinn said when she was little she felt safest in his arms and how quickly that changed. Her mother was caring and kind, but drank a lot as well in till of course she met Brittany dad.

"You ready to head back our shift is over." Quinn says and you nod and slide off the back of the car and walk to your side of the car. She looks at you and starts the engine.

"Let's go."

You walk back to your car dressed in your normal clothes. You hear shoes and again the strong scent of smoke greets your nose. Brittany appears next to you.

"I have a peace offering and an apology." She says you turn next to her, you see a black eye has already formed. She holding a box of doughnuts and a two coffees in a cup holder. You laugh.

"Really." You say with a laugh. She smiles and nod.

"I'll take a coffee, but pass on the doughnuts I'm good." You sit in the hood of the car and pat next to you and she sits down.

"So this is you peace offering and apology?" She shakes her head.

"No, this is a peace offering, this is the apology." She lets a long whistle. You hear the jingling of a collar. Pongo appears with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth.

"Lilies?" You ask and she shrugs.

"There the lesbians of flowers." You smile shyly and Pongo sits and you pet his head.

"I'm sorry for being a dick and had I known you hate being laughed at that-" You cut her off by grabbing her shirt collar and pull her into a kiss. She surprised and it takes a second for her to respond, but when she does you see fireworks flash behind your eyes. Her fingers dig into your hips.

"I'm sorry too. I was mad and over reacted. I tended to do that a lot." You pull away. The bell across the street goes off. Brittany stands and looks at you. She has to go but she doesn't want to you can tell.

"We need to talk." She says and you nod as she runs across the street, Pongo following close behind. You watch as the firetruck pulls out, and there she is hanging on to the back. A smile on her face which can only be assume is reflected on yours. There a warm feeling that sits in your chest as the truck rushes away. Then is all slips away. You broke your promise, you don't know how to feel. You get in to your car and sit there. Quinn will never know because it never happened your eyes drift over to the lilies next to you. The question makes you want to throw up. Having to pick between Quinn your partner, your back up or Brittany a firefighter who you have a minor (major) on crush. You sigh and drive home. You watch the road as you try to chose.

When you get home you fall into the bed after taking some pain killers. You lay in bed as Bandit cuddles in to you. You saw Mercedes passed out on the couch and left her.

"Quinn." You say. You chose Quinn because there will be other girls and hopefully Quinn will be your partner for a while. After that slightly sleep comes easier to you. Key word is slightly.

Mercedes POV

You wake up the room is dark and your back hurts from sleeping on the couch. You sit up and notice a bouquet of lilies. You have no idea where they came from. You notice fire girls sweater is sitting nicely fold next to it. You can only assume she gave them to Santana. You read the card and it reads

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone._

You snort at the cheesiness of it, and you feel kinda jealous of Santana, she found someone willingly to make a fool of them self for her. You want that, you roll your eyes at walk to your bedroom and pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

You feel Bandit kick you in his sleep. He barks and growls in his sleep. You stretch and yawn as you roll over and reach for your alarm clock. You look at it and your eyes almost fall out, your clock reads 5:50 am.

"Fuck." You say waking Bandit in your rush. You race to get ready and throw some of your clothes on in a hurry. You knock on Mercedes door. She appears looking half asleep.

"I'm late take Bandit out and feed him." You say as you rush out.

"Santana be safe." She yells as you run.

"I'll try." You say as you rush to your car. You get in the car and rush off.

You arrive at the station Brittany is sitting on the steps outside the group if a huddle around Quinn is in between Rachel's legs as she sits on a patrol car. Puckerman looks happy, he wasn't here yesterday. Brittany sees you and a smile spreads across her face you feel bad for what you're about to do.

"Hey Lopez get dressed we're heading out soon." Quinn says and you nod and run off.

"San." You hear Brittany say as Hummel looks at you two.

"We still haven't talked." She says sadly.

"Let me get ready then we can." You say and run off. You walk to the locker room and dress in your uniform. You grab your gun and a walkie talkie. Brittany and Hummel are still there. He sees you and walks away.

"Pierce." You say firmly. She raise an eyebrow at you.

"The incident last night was a moment of weakness and will not happen again." You say trying your best to keep a straight face. She stands and looks at you sadly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because I keep my promises." You say and walk away. You look behind you to see her standing looking at nothing.

"Ready Fabray." You say and she seems surprised by your firmness. She nods and kiss Rachel, you look away and see Brittany looking at you with a look.

"Yeah let's go." Brit-Pierce scoffs at you and rolls her eyes and storms away.

"Hey Pierce hope you like the black eye." Quinn calls and you look at her. She stops and you see her shoulders rise. She turns and looks at the group everyone watches those two.

"I fucked your wife." She spits out and everyone seems surprised. Everyone looks at Rachel who covers her mouth. You feel the burn of jealousy.

"You swore." Rachel calls, Pierce shrugs.

"It happened before we even together, before we even met." Rachel says looking at a wide eyed Quinn. Quinn doesn't look at her.

"Fuck you Pierce!" Quinn yells and storms to the patrol car. She gets in and slams the door, you follow her lead and get in. She's angry, you can tell be the way her shoulders rise and fall at a fast and uneasy pace. She turns and looks at you.

"That is why you have to stay away from Pierce she's a marriage ruiner, a life ruiner, and a wife fucker." Her eyes shift back to the road, and you feel uneasy with Quinn driving.

"Want me to drive?" You ask she looks at you.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She says sarcastically, glaring at you.

"Eyes on the road." You say as your fingers dig into the arm rest.

"What you afraid I'm gonna crash?" She asks as she purposely swerves. You flinch and stomp your foot on the imaginary break.

"Hey! I'm not the one you're angry with. So stop putting my life in danger." You shout, she rolls her eyes.

"If you know so much, then who the hell am I mad at?" She asks as she speeds up a little.

"Brittany." You say and watch as she slows a little causing the car behind you to honk his horn.

"Rachel." You say she lets out a dry laugh at speeds up again. You let out a sigh. She looks at you and glares.

"I'm mad at the world." She says and you nod.

"And Pierce and her stupid face and big mouth." Her hands clench the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turn white.

"How could Rachel screw someone like Pierce?" She blows a red light and you wish that you just stayed home with Mercedes. A car speeding crashes into your side and the car rolls as you smash your head, and everything goes black.

Brittany's POV

You're sitting on your cot in your room of the fire house. Your blue eyes glare at the wall. your fists flexing and relaxing on a constant. The door opens and Tina and Kurt walk in looking at you.

"You okay Britt?" Kurt asks and you turn to them. Your teeth are clenched.

"Yea, pretty fuckin perfect." You say with a cutting tone. They look at each other then back to you.

"You you really had sex with Berry?" Tina asks and you nod.

"It was before they even met, we meet at a bar drunk and had sex. End of story. Then she met and fell in love with my step sister, which in my opinion is a spiteful turn of events. I only said it because it would hurt Fabray in every way I was hurting." You say and roll your eyes.

"So the talk with Lopez didn't go well huh?" You shake your head at Kurt's question.

The alarm sounds and you shoot out of bed and rush to the poll followed by Kurt and Tina.

"There been a car crash. Pierce you stay here." Mike orders.

"And, why would I do that?" You ask as you continue to gear up.

"It was a patrol car that was hit. Car 644." Mike says and everyone watches you as the realization cross your face.

"That's Quinn's car." You say almost breathless.

"That's Quinn's car. That's Santana car." You say louder and began to dress faster.

"We have to go." You say as you take your place. Everyone's looking at you two. Mike shakes his head.

"You stay here." Mike says and you ignore him.

"Get dressed. We have to go come on." You say and everyone does.

"You can't expect me to stay." You say to Mike.

"Fine, you can come, but you only help the other cars. No matter the condition of Fabray's patrol car. If you do I will suspend you for a week." He says and you nod he grabs the pole next to you and sends the car off. Your breathing is shaky. Mikes strong hand grabs your shoulder. You turn in to it and cry.

"It's going to be okay." He says his professionalism gone, he is no longer your boss, he is your friend. The siren blares as the truck races down the street. The truck stops and you hop off and your gut twists in fear. The patrol car lies on it's top. The passenger side badly dented, the windows are broken. There is a trail of gas from another car that came to an abrupt stop and flipped as well. It lay on it's side. You hear them pulling out a the jaws of life.

"Stop!" You say to Finn who has pulled it out.  
>"There a gas trail, one little spark cause it to go off killing you and them." You say and Mike looks at you. He nods and waves you off to the other car.s You turn your attention to the pick up. The driver is unconscious, he is the only passenger. Seems like an easy task. The other driver is out and looks fine there a medic by him already. You get the man from the pickup out and to a paramedic you look at the patrol car, you see them discussing how to get them out. You rush to them.<p>

"What the hell are you waiting for?" You look at Mike he sees and shakes his head. You drop your shoulders and rush to the car. You drop to your knees and crawl to the windshield which is gone. Quinn awake and eyes wide and scared.

"Quinn." You say and her eyes leave Santana who is unconscious. You reach your hand to her and she grabs it.

"Why are we still here?" She asks and you can feel her hand shake.

"There a gas puddle. So the jaws of life is out of the option. You can hear the yells of the fire of your fellow firefighters. Then a big boom. Causing you both to jump and a groan from Santana.

"Brittany, w-what was that?" Quinn asks. You crawl away and look to see the pickup has gone up in flames and there are citizens that lay in the rubble. You crawl back glass digging into your arms.

"It was an explosion, the gas trail is could get light. So I need to get you two out and at a safe distance." You say and Quinn nods.

"Can you get yourself unbuckled. While I work in getting Lopez out." Santana groans again her brown eyes opening.

"Quinn I'm sorry about Rachel it was such a long time ago and I meant nothing to both of us.". You hear the snap on Quinn's belt you help her out the window.

"Go." You commend, you see here remember your words from earlier. She gonna leave you to do your job.

"Hey San." You say and she kinda looks at you.

"I need to get you out the been a car crash you upside down, and there is a gas trail and a explosion has just occurred. So I'm gonna get you out and to safety." She nods her head seeming it wake up more as time goes on. You crawl further into the car.

"Can you move your feet." She grunts and you hear metal and she yelps in pain.

"Yea." She says.

"You can still feel everything." She nods again. You find her buckle and click the button. You hear it click open then a thud as Santana body weight falls onto you. You grunt as you hear her laugh a little. You are surprised to hear her laughing at a time like this.

"Brittany get the hell out!" You hear Quinn shout. You slip out from under Santana and grab her arms and drag her out. When you out you smell gas burning and your stomach drops you pick Santana up bride style and run. There a boom and you're thrown forward.

Santana POV

You're in Brittany's arm for a second before the car catches on fire and explodes. You land harshly on your back as Brittany lands on top of you. She groans and takes a deep breath. You watch her, her hair is tied up in a tight ponytail. Her blue eyes are dazed. You can't quite hear, but your content under Brittany's body weight. It is strange how comfortable it is. You look at her and she looks at you. You reach a hand up and touch the blood that is dripping from her right ear. She grabs your hand and looks at it surprised then touches it herself. Your vision is still very blurred and you can only assume you have a concussion, if you're lucky that's it. You feel Brittany weight being lifted of you. You see Chang looking at her with a stern look. You can't look away as you feel someone else lift you up. Your hearing is slowly coming back. Hummel tells you to follow the light. He has placed you on a gurney and is lifting you into the ambulance. A dazed Quinn hops in back with you.

"Hey." She says.


	9. Chapter 9

Cohen-Chang shines another light in your eyes. Quinn seems to watch her every move. Your leg aches, your head is pounding. The loud siren is not helping

"Sorry." Quinn says as Chang wraps another bandage around your leg causing you to flinch and grunt in pain.

"I've heard that word to much." The ambulance came to a sudden stop and Cohen-Chang popped the gurney's breaks as Hummel opens the doors they get you down and you hear him talk to a doctor but with your pounding head you, just close your eyes.

The monitor beeps beside you and a hand covers yours.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." You groan and open your eyes. You feel someone's head resting on your thigh. You slowly lift your head to see Mercedes asleep. You shake your leg and her eyes slowly open to meet yours.<p>

"Look who's awake." She says and you grunt in response.

"You have a concussion and you need eight stitches in your leg." She says as the day plays out in your head. The collision, being saved by Brittany, Quinn feeling guilty for it. You drop your head back.

"What kind of drugs am I on?" Mercedes shrugs. You breath out.

"How long was I asleep?" You ask.

"Like 4 hours." She says in a yawn.

"When can we go home?" She stretches and rubs her eyes.

"They said tomorrow." You smile you want to be in your own bed so much more than this one.

"Now go back to sleep." She says as she lays back on your leg. You do as your told.

* * *

><p>You wake to voices. As in multiple people are in your room. You open your eyes and adjust your pillows to sit up. Brittany is talking to Mercedes a charming smile on the blonde's face. A bandage wraps around her head and some wrap around her forearms. Flowers are in her hands.<p>

"Hey there." She says her smile dropping when Mercedes said this.

"Hi." She says to you and you nod your head. She places the flowers on the table.

"Well I should go. Work and stuff" She says waving bye to you and Mercedes.

"Brittany, I thought you said you were suspended?" Brittany stops her head dropping.

"Yeah, I am but I gotta go to the boss and find out for how long." She says rushing out.

"Well, she is something." Mercedes says picking up the flowers. Lilies.

"Yeah. Why is she suspended?" You ask as she places them down.

"She wasn't supposed to help you guys. Something about it being too personal, but she couldn't help herself, when it comes to saving you." Mercedes says playfully.

"Well if you have forgotten Quinn, her stepsister, was also in the car. Hence why it was too personal." Santana says and yawns. Mercedes rolls her eyes at you.

"Whatever, sign your papers and lets go." Mercedes says as she drops a chart in your lap. You laugh at her. Dr. Anderson walks in and checks over you.

"How long will I be out of work?" Santana asked as she hands the charts.

"I want to see you to remove your stitches, so two weeks tops." He says and walks out.

"I brought you some clothes." Mercedes says as you pick up Brittany's sweater.

"Really?" You ask as you slip into your sweatpants.

"It was on the counter next to the flowers so." Mercedes says and you pull it on.

"Ready?" She asks and you nod as you fall into the wheelchair next to your bed.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and some days. You just can't wait to get back on the job. Tomorrow is your first day back. It's nine the sky is dark and your huddle under a blanket on the couch. Mercedes is asleep in her room. You flip a channel and the screen lights up with the breaking news screen.<p>

"_At 8:00 a man was shot. His name Steve he was pronounced dead at the scene. He was shot dead by Officer John Loke. The man was 24 years old African American and a gay rights activist. There will be an investigation on the death of Steve to see if it was necessarily to do so. The man was shot four times before Officer Loke was stopped. He and his partner Quinn Fabray are in questioning as we speak. We will back after this commercial with an update." _Your eyes are wide, your breathing is fast.

"Mercedes!" You yell you hear a thud and a groan. Followed by her footsteps.

"Are you okay?" She as with worry you nod and point at the screen as it comes back on. You watch her tense. You have to see Quinn.

"I have to see Quinn." You say she looks at you like your crazy.

"You can't didn't you hear she in questioning."

"I know she wouldn't do such a thing I know her." You say and stand.

"Santana you'll see her tomorrow it your first day back. Go rest." She commends as she shuts the tv off. You walk into your room. Your heart is beating so fast.

* * *

><p>You wake up before your alarm you go through the morning routine. It's strange silent between you and Mercedes. You pick up your keys.<p>

"Be safe." She calls to you. There a faint smile that fills your face.

"I'll try." You say back and walk to the car. You keep the radio off not wanting to hear about it yet. Your eyes widen when you arrive to the station. Quinn is still in her car. She looks scared. Rachel sits next to her looking concerned. You hope they worked things out. Quinn gets out and all the protester, and reporters see her and surrounded her. You lose sight of her and began to panic. You see a flash of blonde as Brittany shoves her way through the crowd. You see Noah and Hummel follow her lead along with Chang and the big lipped blonde. You follow their path and see them creating a circle around Quinn who looks shaken. You walk up to Brittany who lets you pass. You get to middle where she stands.

"Santana." She says and you hug her.

"Move." You hear Brittany say and they push their way to the doors. Rachel opens the doors as Quinn walks in with Noah and you in toll.

"They'll be waiting for us to leave." Quinn says and you nod. You and her go and get dressed, grab your walkies and guns.

"This is gonna suck." You say as you and her step outside. You push your way to the car and a reporter catches you off guard. He's his hair is red and is a complete Jew fro.

"What's it like to have partner who kills innocent people?" Before you can respond the man is lifted off his feet and slammed into the back off the patrol car.

"Hey, watch what you say about my stepsister, and if you ever so much as breath the same air as her again, I won't so much as blink when I snap your gross little neck." Brittany say dropping the boy.

"Your her step sister? What's your name? How long have you known your sister was a killer?" You see Brittany's eye twitch. You reach out and touch her arm. You watch as her body relaxes.

"No comment." You say as you catch her eye. The sparks that shoot up your arm as you let go and sit next to Quinn. She starts the engine and drives off. She looks tired.

"What happened?" She looks at you for a second before sighing.

"I was supposed to train him he a rookie. His last partner didn't want him. He was too much to handle. So they gave him to me to break him in. All I wanted was for you to come back." She says as she pulls up to the April Diner. You both get out and Sara shows you to you table. She smiles sadly at Quinn before she walks off. There's no flirting.

"The guy was just walking and I was giving a ticket to some speeder. I left him in the car I told him to stay in the car. Next thing I know I hear shots. I tell the guy to get down. I see John his gun out and the man he just dead. I panicked ran to the car to call it in. After I did I asked him why he did and he said that he looked like a threat, but all he did was walk passed a car without so much as a glance." Quinn eyes are bloodshot as the tears fall.

"Four times, four bullets. He would have kept going had I not stopped him, and yet he still free he still free he is sitting in his house doing nothing." You reach forward and grab Quinn's hands.

"He won't be free long." You say and Sara rushes over.

"Officer Fabray look." Quinn and you look at the tv screen. It's Brittany and they look to be following her around.

"_Is it true you are related to Quinn Fabray?" _ Brittany nods and tries to push her way to the fire station. She looks beyond uncomfortable.

"She hates being in the spotlight, she only comfortable when she is dancing. Nothing else."

"_Are you and Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray's official partner, an item?" _ She looks exactly like you feel confused.

"_Why does that even matter?" _ She asks and there are flashes as cameras go off.

"_When did you meet your stepsister? How old were you?" _ Brittany exhales and thinks

_I don't know out parent's got married when we were six." _ She says and Quinn nod her head.

"_Are you two close?" _ A new reporter asks.

"_We were close." _ Brittany looks tense. Her whole body looks like it might explode.

"_Were? Did something happen that cause a rift between you two?" _Brittany shakes her head.

"_Can you guys leave?" _Brittany asks.

"_Avoiding the question. What happened?" _Brittany looks angry.

"_Nothing. Look I asked nice, I get this is your job, but I have to get back to mine." _ She states her voice rising.

"_And what is your job Miss. Fabray?" _ Brittany turns to the reporter.

"_I'm not a Fabray. My last name is Pierce." _She says.

"_And why Miss. Pierce are you not a Miss. Fabray?" He asks._

"He said my name funny." Quinn says.

"_First of all it's Fabray, soft a not hard and there no accent mark on the b. And I was born a Pierce not a Fabray. I didn't meet Quinn until we were six." _ Brittany says. The alarm goes off and Brittany shoves into the reporters as she tries to head to the station. She gets though and it cuts back. Quinn's walkie goes off and she responds.

"Fire Duty." She nods and you stand and head out.

The flames are huge and there are more reporters than there usually are meaning Brittany couldn't escape them. You rush over where a few of them have pushed the border forward.

"Wow, stay back." You say and Brittany rushes forward into the building.

"Santana Lopez?" One asks you and you turn your back to them.

"Are you an item?"

"Are you and Quinn and item?"

"Has Quinn confessed to killing that man?"

"Did Quinn give you any information on the case?"

"How crazy is Quinn?"

"Stop!" You say and turn to glare at them.

"Quinn is not crazy, I know nothing about the case. Quinn and I are not an item she is married, but not to me see no ring. As for me and Miss. Pierce -" You're interrupted by an explosion. You turn around and look for blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Brittany!" You hear Hummel yell. His eyes wide.

"No, no." Quinn is rushing to the building you rush after her and tackle her before she reaches the door.

"Brittany! Please." She screams at the building. You stand and pull the girl back by her waist.

"Don't do this Pierce. DON'T DO THIS!" She says. Your breathing is heavy as the silence is ringing. Chang is rounding up men to go in after her when there a crack and a loud cough. She appears. A young boy in her arms she rushes to Hummel. Her eyes wide with panic and the cries of a women you can only assume is his mother. You see Chang rush her and pull her into a rough hug. He and the rest of the fire crew gather in a hug her in a middle.

You're still holding Quinn. She is no longer fighting just looking at her in awe. She pushes out of your hold. Her steps are wide. Brittany is no longer hugging and is holding the crying mother. Hummel is pumping the boys chest. Quinn walks over and hugs the taller blonde from behind. Brittany reaches behind her and hugs her back with one arm still holding the mom.

You hear a cough as the boys gasp for air. Quinn pulls away and looks on in awe as the mother turns to Brittany. You walk over standing next to Hummel. You're too young for all this stress.

"Thank you god bless you and your soul." She says before pulling Brittany into a kiss. You feel a little green monster pop out. The women pulls away and gets into the ambulance as it races away. Brittany walks behind the truck to start to pack up. You follow her. She crouched down, putting some equipment away she still decked out in her gear. You tap the truck and she looks up at you. You sway your hips as you walk over to her you see her eyes as they linger on your hips. Her blue eyes travel up to your brown ones.

"What was that?" You ask.

"The kiss you mean?" You nod.

"Her way of thanking me I guess." She says and looks back down to put the stuff away. You bend over, placing a finger under her chin lifting her head up.

"Did you enjoy it?" You ask and lean in close to her lips.

"N-no." She stutters.

"Good." As you pull her bottom lip and bite it. Your hands find her heavy jacket and pull her to her feet. Brittany's hands grab her hips and pull her close.

"No, but I'm really liking this one." She says you roll your eyes and pull her back down to you. There a flash and you pull apart.

"So Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray's partner and Quinn Fabray's step sister, Brittany Pierce are an item." You feel her hands leave her hips as she grabs his collar.

"What did I tell you about breathing her air?"

"I'm not." He says and Brittany grabs his camera.

"Delete it."

"Why are so afraid for the world to see?"

"I could delete it or I could smash your camera." He looks scared and deleted the picture then shows her that's it's gone. You look at her shocked as he runs away.

"What was that about?" She looks at you.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says and turns to face you.

"I was just making sure your wishes were honored that Fabray remains clueless." She says looking at the ground.

"I was jealous of that women, and I can't seem to escape you no matter what I do." Brilliant blue eyes trace over your face. You're interrupted by your walkie.

"Officer Crows report back to the station." You look down at the talkie and wait for a reply. You look at her, her brows are bunched up.

"Shouldn't he respond?" You nod your head.

"He will." You say and look back to the equipment that Brittany had yet to put away thanks to you.

"I'll help you." You say motioning to the items. She waves her hand.

"The rookie will do just fine. Ryder." She says and a browned hair boy appears.

"Cleanup." She says and goes to work. You and her walk away to see Quinn getting hound by questions. You step up and grab Quinn's shoulders. A reporter turns to Brittany. The man from before reappears.

"How did her lips taste?" You watch as Brittany's face morphs into a one of disgust. You can see him trying to get a raise out of her.

"That is not an appropriate question to ask." Turning on her heels and walking away. He looks at you with a smirk. You roll your eyes and turn Quinn's body away from them.

"There is something wrong with that one." You nod your agreement. You get in and the walkie call out for the officer again.

"Why hasn't he responded?" You ask and Quinn shrugs and drives off.


End file.
